Of Witches and Werewolves
by hello.i'm.mia.black
Summary: Time travel. Hermione gets thrown violently into the past and makes a decision to change the future. Can she do it or is she just setting herself up for failure?


**Of Witches and Werewolves**

**Chapter One**

Her eyes fluttered open and, groggily, she brought her hand up to block the sun from her eyes. Her head was pounding and her leg, throbbing. Tenderly, with her free hand, she reached down and touched her leg. It was wet and she whimpered, knowing the brutal reality-it was broken. She sighed and counted to ten, in attempts to swallow the tears building up. Once she was positive she wouldn't cry, she sat up and looked at her leg. The bone wasn't visible, thank God, but it was a gory sight nonetheless. But Hermione Granger wasn't sorted into Gryffindor by accident.

She looked around at her surroundings, trying to find something to brace her leg and to figure out where in the world she was. After all, not two minutes ago she was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fighting a very sadistic Antonin Dolohov as she, with her peripheral vision, watched her beloved school burn to the ground. Voldemort's followers had stormed the school much earlier than Harry, Ron, and she had expected. They had hoped for at least a day of searching through the school for the final hidden horcrux, but they were barely given ten minutes.

In order to give Harry enough time to find the horcrux, the students-led by Hermione and Ron-took the offensive and attacked the invading Death Eaters. Hermione incapacitated nearly a dozen Dark Lord followers before she faced Dolohov, the man she despised the most. He was, after all, the one who caused her so much pain in the Department of Mysteries almost two years previous.

The man grinned maliciously at her, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She wanted to vomit but instead she channeled all her disgust and anger into her spells and attacked. Sadly, she was double teamed and while she was defending her left, Dolohov sent a particularly vicious curse at her right leg. She heard the sickening crunch and collapsed with a shout of pain. She turned back in retaliation and the Death Eater on her left fired something, she couldn't distinguish the incantation, at her chest.

Luckily, or maybe unluckily, the spell directly hit her hidden time turner. She felt the hot explosion before everything went black.

Finally, Hermione found some sticks to help brace her right leg; she transfigured long grass into rope to help bind it. Once she braced her leg (she never had been good at healing spells), she pushed herself to her feet and, with as little pressure as possible, hobbled through the woods. The further she travelled, the more sure she was that she happened to travel to the Forbidden Forest. Panic really started to set in when she made it out of the woods and saw Hogwarts. The castle, it was pristine, perfect, undamaged.

She leaned against a tree and stared in utter disbelief at the sight before her. She would've been happy, should've been happy...but where was everyone? Where were the bodies? The blood? Where was the fighting? Where was Harry? A strangled yelp burst forth from her throat as she stumbled forward. She put too much pressure on her broken tibia and toppled.

Tears leaked from her eyes and she ground her teeth together. Summoning the remaining strength, she once again pushed herself to her feet and struggled to the castle doors. She was in too much pain to think straight. She'd find Madam Pomfrey, get her leg fixed, and then she'd think of a solution. Then, she'd find out where Harry was. Then, she'd make sense of this all.

She only fell once on her way to the castle. But once she got to the front doors, she collapsed. There was no way she could possibly climb the stone stairs and walk all the way to the Hospital Wing.

She allowed herself to shed a few tears in self-pity. "Are you alright?" The voice cut through the fogginess in her brain and she snapped up to look at the offender.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. "Harry?" She exclaimed excitedly. She jumped up before thinking, put too much pressure on her leg and re-collapsed, calling out in unbearable pain.

* * *

><p><strong>An idea that came to me and just flowed. I hope you guys like it. If I don't get much feedback, I might not finish it. Just a brief idea. I wrote about three chapters so far so...I'll publish at least that much. But if it gets really favoritedalerted/reviewed, I'll write more.**

**Let me know what you all think.**

**Thanks so much.**

**Love you! ~Mia**


End file.
